


Sarah Vs. The Intersect, Part I

by Principia



Series: Sarah [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song's from "Grease 2". It's on YouTube at -- https://www.youtube.com/embed/CcrrepikVtI</p></blockquote>





	Sarah Vs. The Intersect, Part I

[hobanwashburnes](http://hobanwashburnes.tumblr.com/post/29578820632/sarah-walker-as-the-intersect-and-chuck):

> > **Sarah Walker**  as **the Intersect** and **Chuck Bartowski**  as her **handler** → @[blacksmoon](http://blacksmoon.tumblr.com)
> 
> “Well, it all started with a nerdy girl named Sarah who worked at Buy More. And then one day an old college friend of hers, Carina Miller, sent her an email filled with government secrets. And then the next day she met a spy named Chuck and her life changed. Forever.”

_It's nighttime in the City of Angels. Somewhere among those city streets, a female hand quickly zips up a black jacket. Then we see those same hands, clearly bandaged at the fingertips, screwing the battery door back onto a large flashlight._

_Preparations for... whatever the hell is going on continue, as we hear voices._

**Sarah:** Zondra, this is a bad idea.

**Zondra:** Well, we can't stay here, Sarah.

**Sarah:** I'm uncomfortable with the plan.

**Zondra:** Plan? What plan? This is _survival_.

_Suddenly, there's urgent knocking on a nearby door, and in the dim light we see two mildly disheveled young women respectively sitting and crouching on the floor near an opened window._

__

**Zondra:**  *as she climbs out said window* That's _him_ , we've been compromised! I'm a ghost!

**Sarah:** Zondra, you can't leave me like this, you can't do this to me, girl _\--_

_An indignant-looking, slightly older and more polished-looking man, flips the switch near the door and the small bedroom is filled with light._

**Slightly Older Guy:** *agitated* Sarah, what are you doing?

**Sarah:** Uh, _escaping_.

**Slightly Older Guy:** *disbelieving* From your own birthday party.

_Zondra, who's been hanging in what looks to be a seriously uncomfortable position out the window, calls out._

**_Zondra:_** Hi, Kelly! You look... fantastic.

_Kelly doesn't acknowledge her._

**Sarah:** The thing is, bro, Zondra and I don't really feel like we're fitting in at... _my_ birthday party. 'Cause... we don't know anybody, 'cause they're all _your_ friends... and they all happen to be doctors.

...

**Kelly:** Sarah, I have invited real, live, _straight_ men. For you. So please, let's go. Zondra, you stay here.

...

_Kelly is now ushering Sarah out into the courtyard of their apartment complex._

**Kelly:** Birthday girl, come with me. We're gonna be *through gritted teeth* _social_. *back to a cross between encouragement and hectoring* You are funny, you are smart, you are beautiful.

**Sarah:**  *with no enthusiasm whatsoever* Thank you. Oh, there's Fantastic Lass.

_Fantastic Lass (aka Evelyn Houtkammen, Kelly's fitness-enthusiast, fellow-doctor girlfriend of several years) is standing nearby, chatting with some of "Sarah's" friends._

**Kelly:** Please don't call her that.

_Fantastic swoops in and takes over for Kelly._

**Evelyn:** Okay, I've identified some candidates for Sarah, and they are _fantastic_.

\--------------------------------------

_Charles Carmichael walks through the doors of the Buy More, and after a brief smile to himself, heads straight for the Nerd Herd desk, where Zondra Rizzo, resplendent in her green Buy More polo shirt and tan capri pants, is leaning against the counter._

_Behind the desk, Sarah Walker is on hold on the phone, flipping through a few Nerd Herd case folders._

**Zondra:** *spots Charles first, starts singing under her breath* Looks to me like he could really flyyyyy...

**Sarah:** *still flipping through cases, starts half-singing the refrain almost by Pavlovian reflex* Who's that guy? _Who's that guy?_

_Charles walks up to the desk, without Sarah's notice._ _He leans casually against the counter._

**Sarah:**  *starting to genuinely get into it now* Whooo, whooo, who's that -- *glances up briefly from her folders* -- guyyy...

_Sarah then looks up a second time and registers that That Guy is **right there OMG** and drops everything, including her folders and the phone that was cradled between her shoulder and her ear. _

**Charles:**  *warm, with a winning smile* I hope I'm not interrupting.

_Zondra continues sizing Charles up with a slightly feline look._

**Sarah:** No. Not at...  _all_. Uh, that's from, it's from _Grease 2_.

**Charles:** *a little sassy* 'Cause _that_ makes it better.

**Sarah:** *awk-ward* Ha ha.

**Zondra:** Uh, hi, hey, I'm, I'm Zondra *chuckles*, this is, uh, this is Sarah.

**Charles:** Wow. I didn't think people still named their kids Sarah. Or, uh, Zondra, for that matter.

**Sarah:** What can I say, my parents wanted me to make sure I had the same name as three other girls in my class at all times so I wouldn't feel _lonely_. And a Greek motorcycle gang found _her_ in a dumpster.

**Zondra:** But they raised me as one of their... own. *tails off as she realizes Chuck's not listening to _her_ *

**Sarah:** *back into customer service mode* How can... I... help you --

**Charles:** Charles.

**Sarah:** Charles.

**Charles:** *gesturing to his already disassembled phone on the counter* I'm here about _this_.

\---------------

_Back at the Nerd Herd desk, Sarah has her head down on her folded arms, and is muttering to herself._

**Sarah:** I'm losing my mind, I'm losing my mind...

_A hand, which we recognize as belonging to Charles, reaches out and dings the bell on the counter for service._

**Sarah:** *barely lifting her head, and putting her hand out to stop the bell-ringer* Zondra, not now...

_Sarah only has to feel the hand beneath hers for a moment to realize it's not even a woman's._

_She looks up slowly, in dread, then realizes it's That Guy from yesterday, and stands up._

**Sarah:** Hi, hi.

_She points at Charles to indicate she remembers him, and whips out her screwdriver._

**Sarah:** Phone trouble again?

**Charles:** *playing it a bit bashful to keep himself from seeming skeevy* Uh, yeah, I'm not sure I'm able to receive calls, 'cause, I never got one from you.

**Author's Note:**

> The song's from "Grease 2". It's on YouTube at -- https://www.youtube.com/embed/CcrrepikVtI


End file.
